What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?
by littlerose23
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? – Set between 4x06 and 4x07 the team find themselves with the night off at the end of a case. Chemistry, alcohol and a night off duty spent in Vegas...it was asking for trouble. DEMILY!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

** I got some serious writers block with this story, it just wasn't coming out the way I wanted. But I can't fight with it anymore. This is the best I can do with it, so I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad - I welcome any criticisms you have.**

..._THE MORNING AFTER..._

Bings and chimes and bells rang around the room. The vibrancy and buzz of Vegas casinos was constant – never yielding. But in the harsh light of day the incessant hum of noise and persistent flash of lights had become irksome and depressing rather than alluring and exciting as they were the night before.

Of course Emily knew the churning in her stomach and pounding in her head was what was really irritating her more than the hustle and bustle of her surroundings. She flinched as she heard a loud ringing sounding just a few feet away followed by an equally loud "whoop!" and Morgan's voice purring encouragement to the slot machine he was seated at. Her stomach squeezed at the sound of his voice but not in an unpleasant way. Her mind flashed back to last night, a hazy memory of him purring in her ear. A tingle of pleasure crept up her spine at the memory. But almost as soon as the memory popped up it was pushed out of her head again by the pain as her body protested angrily at the amount of alcohol forced on it the night before. With a hiss of pain Emily clutched her head as though she could push her headache away.

"Morgan" she pleaded. His eyes instantly shot to her. He stiffened in his seat just hearing her say his name in that pleading tone. Then it was his turn to be hit by a flash of last night - when she had said his name in a similarly pleading tone. Only then it had been need, not pain that inflected her speech in a breathlessly sexy way. Before he could shake of the effect of the memory her hand grazed across his back as she walked past behind him to take a seat at the couch where Rossi was sitting. Morgan had to struggle to hide the jolt of heat that coursed through him at her touch, trying to force his breathing and heart rate to slow.

"Can you _please_, can you stop. My head." She murmured as she wearily dropped to the couch in a slump. Morgan's eyes crinkled as a smirk crept across his face while he looked at her. Emily felt herself flush under his gaze and looked anywhere but back at him. She was embarrassed both by her fragile state this morning and by her shockingly drunk state last night. They hadn't had a chance to speak about last night yet but he had been teasing and enticing her with his eyes all morning.

"Oh my bad. Sorry." He let his eyes slide over her for a second longer before forcing himself to look away again and step away from the machine. He could tell she was embarrassed, not to mention extremely hungover. As much as he quite enjoyed seeing her squirm uncomfortably under his gaze he didn't want to scare her off or make her angry about last night. Yes he liked the thought that he was making her nervous but he didn't want to make her regret anything so he reluctantly tore his eyes away from her.

Morgan had decided this morning that he would have to keep his distance today, give her some space so they could both take some time to think about what happened last night. It had been a long time coming as far as he was concerned and he certainly wasn't disappointed but they were partners and they had to be professional. Maybe a little bit of distance would be just what they needed to cool off. But he was finding it more difficult than he ever would have thought to keep away. Even as she sat slumped on the couch in discomfort, frowning, pale and tired he couldn't keep from glancing over at her time and time again. The tantalizing curve of her hips in her snug jeans, the dipping v at the front of her shirt... He swallowed hard.

Oh god he was giving her that look again. No one should be allowed to look so seductive. It was as if his eyes had the power to melt her bones. It just wasn't fair. Emily blew out a shaky breath in an attempt to calm her stomach which as well as growling its complaints about alcohol was now swarming with butterflies too thanks to Derek Morgan. Emily let out a groan.

"Late night?" Rossi asked her with a raised eyebrow and the hint of a smile. She shot him a look.

"I hate Vegas." She hissed, resting her head in her hands in an attempt to block out the world. More specifically to avoid Morgan.

"Come on Prentiss, how can you hate Vegas?" Morgan raised an eyebrow at her smiling knowingly and she had to fight the urge to gasp at the sharp clench of desire in her stomach as her body automatically responded to him, tingling from head to toe. God she was in so much trouble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that day, once she settled herself into one of the jets comfy seats with a cup of coffee in hand Emily breathed a sigh of relief. Relief that her hangover was finally easing, relief that she was on her way home and relief that she had at last escaped the intensity of Derek Morgan. (Morgan and Rossi had volunteered to stay behind with Reid who seemed to have some unfinished business to attend to and the older agents didn't want to leave him to deal with it alone.)

Now that she was out of Morgan's presence Emily felt herself fully relax for the first time all day. A tension had been buzzing between them all day. Not an awkward or uncomfortable tension per say but intense none the less, like an underlying excitement or tingle of anticipation. But just as soon as Emily began to enjoy this respite from the sexual tension she almost instantly began to miss it too.

The tension had been intoxicating. Much like a rush of adrenaline it had sent her blood pumping and her heart pounding in a surge of exhilaration every time she had caught him looking at her. She was repeatedly hit by memories of the night before; it was all she could do not to shiver in pleasure each time. And just like an adrenaline rush the sizzling chemistry left her feeling like she was toeing the line between fear and enjoyment, between panic and bliss. The thrill that this underlying pressure had given her now left her feeling drained and exhausted. She felt happiness and dread in equal measures. Emily certainly didn't regret last night. Hell she had wanted it for long enough. But now that they had finally given into temptation and crossed that line what the hell was going to happen next?

Could they just ignore this, act like it never happened and carry on as normal? What happened in Vegas would stay in Vegas – that's what Morgan had said. But Emily didn't know how long that mentality was going to last, especially if today was anything to go by. In fact she was so confused by the swirl of emotions and hormones surrounding the whole thing that she didn't even know if that was what she wanted.

Huffing out another sigh Emily turned to gaze dreamily out the window into the empty expanse of the sky. Slowly a small smile began to curve her lips as she thought over events of this trip to Vegas. She pushed all worries and confusion from her mind and just let herself think back to last night with satisfaction – reliving the enjoyment and remembering how much fun their night off duty had turned out to be...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_...THE NIGHT BEFORE..._

"Come on!" Morgan exclaimed, "We are in _Vegas_ and officially off duty. We have to take advantage of that." But it seemed none of his co-workers shared the same thought. The team were all sat in a gorgeous Vegas restaurant enjoying a wonderful meal. A meal which was made even more enjoyable by the added rare treat of alcohol to accompany it. The case was closed. They were officially off duty. Normally they would be on the jet heading home by now however Reid had requested they wait until morning so he could spend an evening with his mother and Hotch had been happy to oblige. So here they all were taking advantage of a rare opportunity to relax, unwind and have some fun together. Of course for a heavily pregnant JJ fun meant a big dinner in the company of her friends, maybe a bubble bath in her hotel room before having a well deserved early night. Reid hadn't even joined them for dinner, choosing to spend as much time as he could with his mother. So that meant Morgan was left trying to convince Emily, Hotch and Rossi that they should head out for the night. The two older males were having none of it and Emily was trying her best to decline too.

"I don't know." She said, as Morgan asked her yet again, but then he gave her one of his heart melting smiles and they were hard enough to resist sober never mind when she was on her third glass of wine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Woooooh!" Emily cheered. She turned to Morgan with a dazzling smile and slung an arm around his shoulders. She had to reach up on her tip toes to do so but he was still too tall so the gesture still pulled him down slightly towards her. "That my friend was an _eight_." She squeezed his shoulder pointing across the table to the dice she had just rolled, "Another friggin' eight Morgan!" she squealed. "You know what that means."

"No no no." He unwrapped the arm from around his shoulder and lowered it to her side but didn't release her, holding her wrist loosely "It wasn't a hard eight."

"That wasn't the bet and you know it." She tried to ignore the distracting sensation of his thumb tracing circles across the veins on her wrist.

"Are you sure I think it was? That's what we said last time- a hard eight."

"Yeh well this time we didn't which means you _lose_." She teased poking her finger into his arm "Man up, accept it, and go get the drinks loser."

With an exaggerated sigh of defeat Morgan headed for the bar but he couldn't help but grin as he walked away, glancing back over his shoulder and chuckling to himself as he watched a delighted Emily as she collected her newly won chips.

But stepping away from her was like stepping back to reality. Morgan was struck by a wave of doubt and confusion now that he was out of the range of her hypnotic presence. What the hell was he doing? Sparks had been flying between them all evening. Hell sparks were always flying between them. But it seemed that at some point during the course of the evening Morgan had given in to it. Normally he would only allow himself to indulge in a bit of flirting to help satiate his thirst for her. But somehow his self control had slipped and had allowed the usual bubbling chemistry between them to continue on an on through the evening. Maybe it was the enticement of Vegas; the excitement of an alcohol fuelled night out; or the exhilaration of letting go and allowing himself to be lured in by her sexy smile and seductive eyes. 'Oh this is so bad' Morgan thought to himself as he found himself struggling to keep his eyes off her long enough to go get their drinks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think so far...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT...**

**PART TWO**

He headed back towards the crowded table they had been playing at, a beer for him in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other hand for Emily. He had lost count at this stage how many drinks they had had now. Dinner had been hours ago and they were both rather drunk but both of them were enjoying themselves far too much to call an end to the night just yet.

As much as she was enjoying herself Emily was also inwardly scolding herself. She felt like she was indulging in a guilty pleasure as you knowingly flooded her inhibitions with alcohol. Catching sight of Morgan again Emily's brain instantly turned to mush her stomach did a little flip and an embarrassingly large grin pushed its way across her face without permission. 'Note to self: never again mix alcohol and Derek Morgan because it is proving to be a lethal combination' She thought to herself as she failed for the umpteenth time to stop her eyes raking over him. God she had been like a simpering love struck teen all night and she couldn't seem to help it no matter how much she scolded herself.

"Here you go Princess." She immediately turned her attention from the table to him with a smile and took the glass. Morgan stepped as close to her as he dared allow himself. He noted the slight haze in her eyes and flush in her cheeks which hinted at her drunkenness. But the most striking thing, he thought, was how relaxed and happy she looked. With their line of work it was a rare sight for either one of them to appear so carefree but my God was it a beautiful sight.

"Well I guess I should have known better than to challenge the woman who goes on 'sin to win' weekends in Atlantic City." Morgan said eyeing the pile of chips stacked on the table in front of her

"Yes you should" she grinned up at him.

"Maybe I should go with you next time so you can show me how it's done" he suggested with a cheeky smile.

"Morgan baby I don't think you could handle it" she teased tilting her head slightly and giving him a mock sympathetic pout.

"Oh I could handle it." He assured her, unconsciously leaning in closer.

"How do you know? You don't even know what's involved." She gave her eyebrows a suggestive wiggle and Morgan's heart beat a little faster.

"Then tell me and I'll tell you if I can handle it."

"Sorry I don't kiss and tell." He thought about this for a moment before deciding what his next move should be.

"Ok I'll make you another bet."

"But I haven't even touched my winnings from our last bet yet" Emily laughed, raising her still full glass of wine.

"Roulette." He said simply, ignoring her teasing "If it lands on red you tell me all about 'sin to win', if it lands on black you don't. Deal?"

"I don't know"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Eh telling you all my dirty secrets."

"You know you want to."

"Is this why you got me drunk?" she questioned.

"That depends, are you drunk enough to play?" his eyes were piercing through her.

"Ok fine. Deal."

"Yeeeeah! Come on red." He took her by the hand and headed off in search of the roulette.

Emily was already regretting their bet as they headed towards the casinos roulette tables. Morgan was far too excited by the prospect of getting all the details of her 'sin to win' trips. Not that they were anything truly scandalous but a girl was entitled to her private life, right? She liked maintaining an air of mystery especially when she could see how much it intrigued her partner. His excitement had injected a twinkle in his eye which had made her heart kick in her chest. In reaction to this she had downed almost the entire glass of wine in one go. The next thing she knew he was stood behind her at an overcrowded table and his hot breath was fanning her neck. Emily couldn't think about much of anything anymore other than the pleasant sensation in her muscles which were all humming with tension and excitement. He was stood directly behind her with his hands resting on the table at either side of her hips caging her in. Emily couldn't help but lean back into him, allowing her back to ever so slightly graze against his chest and absorb his heat. A tingle crawled over her at the slight contact and she didn't know if it was from their bodies brushing together or the slight falter of his breath as it tickled across her ear.

"Red, red, red..." he began purring in her ear and for a minute Emily was scared her knees might actually buckle as her bones all quivered at the sultry sound of his voice. God why did he have to have such an effect on her and why did she have to drink so much? 'Self control Emily!' she chided herself mentally.

The wheel spun...The ball bounced...

"NO! - "

"BLACK! - "

They both shouted at the same time; Morgan with a disappointed groan, Emily with a cheer. With mock seriousness Emily patted Morgan's shoulder as she turned to face him

"Well Played partner."

"Don't get cocky Emily Prentiss. I'm going to find out your secrets one way or another." He poked her in the ribs playfully.

"Su-re you are." She tried to cover up by smiling innocently like nothing had happened but she could tell by the curiosity dancing in his eyes and the hint of the smirk at the corner of his mouth that he was on to her.

"Wait a minute are you ticklish?" he asked her with the hint of an evil grin

"No." But she didn't sound at all believable. Keeping his smiling eyes locked on her wide eyes Morgan danced his fingers up her ribs. Emily jumped away from him as if burned. "We haven't played the slots yet have we? Come on." She walked away quickly before Morgan could do or say anything in response. Before he could do or say anything to completely shatter her already cracked self control. 'Real smooth. Get a grip of yourself Emily.' She thought to herself.

He wasn't sure how it had happened. His brain wouldn't cooperate long enough for him to consider how they had got to this. Something inside of him had just seemed to take over – instinct? All Morgan knew for sure was the overwhelming feeling of disappointment that swelled up in him as Emily shot off towards the slots. Over the course of the evening he had become addicted to her. It was this addiction that had caused him to act and led them to where they were now.

They had nearly kissed. How could they have let that happen? God it would have ruined their careers. God it would have been amazing. Emily cursed herself for allowing that last thought to slip through. But really who was she kidding with the electricity sparking between them all night it was a miracle they had stopped anything from happening. Emily thanked her conscience for kicking in when it did. She squashed her fiery urges to the side forcing herself to be practical and rational and professional.

They both stood frozen. Morgan didn't know whether they were in shock or some sort of trance but his hands were on her waist, his head was dipped into the angle of her neck and her back was arched against his chest. The only movement was caused by their heavy breathing. So this was why she hadn't wanted him to tickle her. Had she known it would elicit such a strong reaction from both of them? When Morgan finally managed to speak his voice was deeper than normal and it was barely more than a whisper.

"It's getting late." Emily's mouth had gone dry, it opened to respond but when no sound came out she simply nodded in agreement.

The elevator ride up to their rooms was like being in a pressure cooker. Time seemed to stand still as the tension and desire vibrated out of each of them and ricocheted off the walls until they were both suffocating in unspoken emotions. A line had been crossed and they both knew it. There had always been flirtation and innuendoes and sexual tension between them but they had always kept it light and fun and playful. Tonight had gone beyond that. They stood in an awkward and uncomfortable silence each debating whether it was the alcohol or maybe it had just been bound to happen eventually. By the time the doors opened on the 9th floor the air in the elevator was practically crackling around them and they both rushed to get out.

Morgan racked his brains for some kind of banter or witty one liner to break the tension and ease the smouldering atmosphere between them. By the time they reached Emily's door he cursed himself having still not thought of anything to say to pull them out of this atmosphere. He couldn't let the night end like this. It had been such a good night and he knew that was probably because of all the wrong reasons but that still wasn't enough to make him want to walk away.

"Well this one is me." she said turning to look at him whilst gesturing to the door behind her. Morgan felt himself getting lost in the depth of her eyes as they stood gazing at one another. Instinct took over again before he realised it and his finger was affectionately caressing her cheek. It trailed from the corner of her eye along her jaw and down to her chin.

"Thanks for a good night Em." He said before letting his hand drop back to his side. Emily felt suddenly desperate from the loss of the heat of his delicate touch. Impulse took over and as she thanked him in return she leaned into him, raised herself onto her tip toes and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek.

She sensed rather than felt Morgan tense at her touch and instantly regretted doing it. Emily jerked back before Morgan could, not sure she could bare the rejection. But the speed at which she moved, the unsteadiness of standing on her tiptoes and the dizzying effects of the alcohol caused her to stumble rather than step back. In a flash Morgan's arms shot out and hooked around her waist to steady her before she hit the door. Their eyes were locked on one another as a slight flush of embarrassment coloured Emily's cheeks

"Sorry" she breathed. Morgan didn't speak just shook his head then frowned slightly which confused her. Emily began to grow a little self conscious as the silence wore on for countless seconds and Morgan's arms remained locked around her, holding her close to him. She hadn't been able to tear her eyes from his to break the connection that was driving her insane but then he looked away. His eyes flickered down to her lips and she saw him swallow. Morgan's lips pressed to hers before she could take another shaky breath.

**THANKS FOR READING.  
LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that this third and final part was such a long time coming, life just kept getting in the way of my fiction writing time. Without further ado here is the ending to my story, hope you like it...**

**PART THREE**

Morgan gently pressed his lips to hers and Emily froze from the shock of his intimate contact. He was still holding her in his arms from stopping her fall but now he slowly loosened his protective hold to just a slight touch as though frightened he might scare her off. With his hands barely resting on her waist he began softly massaging his lips with hers. Emily snapped out of her stunned daze and let instinct take over, opening her mouth and leaning into his embrace with a sigh that made his chest swell in response.

The world stopped. All that existed in that moment was him and her and all they knew was the sensation of their shared touch. A hesitant and yet desperate kiss. Their lips caressed each other in a feather light touch and yet still the need behind the touch burned through their skin.

As their lips collided all hesitance and gentleness burned away and a passionate need sparked in each of them. Morgan pushed her back against the door, caging her against it with his body. Emily fumbled frantically for the door handle blindly inserting the key card in behind her back. She gasped when the door suddenly clicked its acceptance and sprung open and they both stumbled into her pitch black hotel room, lips never parting.

"Is this - a good idea?" Morgan managed to ask in between kisses.

"Probably not" she admitted but it didn't seem to change her mind as she continued walk them into the room.

"Does that bother you?" he asked pulling his head back from her slightly to look into her eyes.

"Not right now." She shrugged it off. Emily didn't want to be rational anymore. She was ready to give in to what she wanted.

"Good." Morgan breathed out "You've been driving me crazy all night." And then his lips were on hers again pressing more urgently than before. He pulled away from her to pull in a breath and spoke again "Well actually a lot longer than that but I can't take it anymore. I don't care what the consequences are. I need you Emily."

"Then stop talking and kiss me." she wrapped an arm firmly around his neck and pulled him back to her lips.

The back of Emily's legs hit the bed and they both tumbled down onto it. Morgan lay on top of her, his weight braced on his arms so as not to crush her chest. His mouth dropped to her neck and she tilted her head back into the mattress to allow him better access, her heart pounding in her chest. Her hand crept up his tensed arm and across his shoulder while his mouth explored every inch of her neck until he found the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Derek" she moaned softly, gripping the nape of his neck and arching up into him as he nipped and licked there.

A surge of arousal coursed through him at the sound of her moaning his name and his hips instinctually rocked against her as she arched up. He needed more of her, all of her. Shifting his upper body weight to one arm he grabbed a hold of her hip with the other. His grip was strong and possessive and made her head spin with desire. His hand roamed up her side feeling every dip and curve of her figure.

His mouth found its way back to hers, their tongues tangled furiously each fighting to control the kiss. Then Emily's breath hitched as she felt his fingers slide over her breast. His hand cupped it briefly before moving his fingers to dip into the valley between her breasts tracing a finger along the top of her cleavage that was visible over her shirt before beginning to unbutton it.

"Do you have any idea how distracting this shirt is? How distracting most of your shirts are?" His voice was thick with desire and his eyes locked into hers with such a burning intensity that an excited tingle swept over her and every muscle in her abdomen fluttered.

As Morgan's fingers worked their way over her chest and down her stomach Emily tried to calm her body down, to slow her breathing and maintain some level of control and allow her to participate in what was happening. Her mind had shut down all thinking from the instant he kissed her but now she was fighting to gather her wits so she could give as good as she was getting. The first thought she was able to formulate was 'too much clothing' Morgan seemed to be undoing her shirt so she decided she needed to reciprocated. She dragged her hands down his back savouring the feel of taut muscles through the back of his shirt. Reaching his waist her fingers traced around the waist band of his trousers and began removing his belt.

Emily had just yanked his belt free from the loops in his pants when he lifted his weight off of her and sat up pulling her up along with him and lifting her to straddle his lap. Morgan used their new position to pull Emily's arms out of the now fully unbuttoned blouse. As he did so she attacked his neck with her mouth. She licked the shell of his ear and her hot breath sent a burning lust running through his bloodstream heating every inch of him. A low groan rumbled at the back of his throat and his hands gripped her hips possessively pressing her against him. Emily grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt yanking it free from his trousers and pulling it up over his head.

In a few quick blurred minutes the rest of their clothing had been discarded and their tongues tangled together desperately. Morgan pulled away from her lips to appreciate the full extent of the woman now lying beneath him.

"God your beautiful" it was barely more than a whisper. He watched his fingers as they travelled from her breast down her side passed her waist over her hips. Her breath hitched once he began inching a trail across her thigh.

"Derek!" she pleaded, breathless with need. Emily dug her fingers into his shoulders and tugged at him to bring his mouth back to hers. His hips instinctively rolled into hers at the erotic sound of her moan as his wondering fingers continued to tease her. Morgan's fingers lightly skimmed her hot centre and she bucked beneath him maddeningly.

"Derek please." She gasped "I need you." His eyes stared deep into hers for a brief moment before gripping her hip firmly and slowly, smoothly sliding into her.

All of a sudden they were hungry they were desperate they were delirious as they groped and claimed one another with frenzied hands and hot mouths. They moved with expert rhythm to the chorus of gasps, moans. There was a mounting tension an almost unbearable peak of feverish pleasure and then they were free falling through the sky together. There was nothing but him and her and a heart bursting feeling of fulfilment and contentment and elation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They lay in bed motionless, relaxing in the afterglow as a faint hint of morning nudged its way into the sky.

"Well it's not been a bad trip has it?" Emily said sleepily

"Better than one of your 'sin to win' weekends?" Morgan asked with a lazy smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Emily shot back evasively making Morgan laugh. Emily internally sighed with relief that they had so easily slipped back into their usual playful banter. It was without awkwardness or embarrassment that Morgan then got up and got dressed saying he should probably head back to his room for a few hours sleep before they had to leave. Emily knew he was right, that it would be a needless risk for him to stay any longer and yet still she found that part of her wished he would stay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_THREE DAYS LATER_

Emily opened her front door to see a very distracted and agitated looking Derek Morgan.

"Hi!" she said surprised by his unexpected appearance so late at night.

"Can we talk?" was all he said. A sense of foreboding pressed down on her like a heavy weight as she wordlessly stepped aside to let him in. Emily followed Morgan into her living room and perched herself nervously on the arm of the couch as he began pacing up and down in front of her.

"I'm sorry. It's late. I should have called. We just got back." He stammered out all at once. Something was clearly on his mind.

"It's ok. What's wrong Derek?" Emily prodded in as calm and controlled a voice as she could manage. He stopped his pacing to look her in the eye and it worried her that she couldn't decipher the swirl of emotions his face held.

"This is going to make me sound like a dick but I need to be honest." Morgan rubbed a hand over his face, an action she recognised as a sign of stress.

"Ok" she said resisting the urge to hold her breath as she waited for him to continue.

"If you ask me, what happened in Vegas was bound to happen eventually." Morgan began to pace again, breaking their eye contact.

"Yeah I think we both agreed it was something we both needed." Emily agreed, beginning to worry where this was going.

"Right... But I thought that once I got you out of my system everything would be ok. We are both adults, we could still be professional after scratching an itch." He still wasn't looking at her she noticed, and his shoulders were squared in what she thought might be anger.

"So are you saying that now you don't think we can be professional?" Emily asked unsure. Morgan stopped pacing and sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"I thought it would satisfy the need; ease the tension" he sighed again staring at her carpet. "but..." He rubbed a hand over his face again.

"Derek what is it?" Emily snapped, impatience getting the better of her.

"I can't stop thinking about you!" He blurted out a little louder than was necessary. His eyes shooting up to lock on hers "I can't get you out of my head!" he shouted angrily. "I keep playing that night over and over in my mind and it's even more distracting than the sexual tension was!" He huffed out a breath and dropped his gaze back to the floor. "I want you even more now than I did before."

Emily gaped at him stunned. Her heart was hammering in her chest at Morgan's confession. She opened her mouth to speak, still scrambling to find the words she wanted to say but before she could make a sound Morgan cut her off.

"I know we shouldn't, we work together." It was almost a whine, the anger seemingly gone now that he'd confessed what was bothering him. After a short pause Emily went slowly towards him and spoke softly.

"You know I've been thinking about you too." She admitted and Derek groaned.

"You're not making this easier."

"Well I'm just thinking..." she was now stood right in front of him. Now that she was close enough she could better pick out a few of his emotions. The slight crease of his brow from his confusion, the tension in his jaw was his agitation and the darkening intensity in his eyes – need? A familiar shiver of longing threatened to climb up her spin at the thought.

"What?" he urged.

"Well your right that our jobs are important. Our careers come first. But we are both professionals, we always have been."

"If you don't count Vegas." He scoffed with the smallest trace of amusement. Emily smirked in response.

"So maybe we can continue to release the tension." She offered with a casual shrug which she hoped masked her nervousness "In order to benefit our work." She added.

"Keep sleeping together?" Morgan asked in surprise.

"I've not got you out of my system yet, think you could help me with that?" Emily asked shyly. Needing no further encouragement Morgan grabbed her and crushed her against him in a fierce kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So have you got me out of your system yet?" Morgan asked in a husky voice as they lay entangled in a blanket on Emily's couch

She shook her head "No sorry." She said in mock seriousness "I might even have to jump you at work just to get through the day."

"Well it sounds like work is going to be a lot more fun from now on." Morgan grinned at her.

**Thank you to everyone who read my story, thanks to everyone who took the time to review, follow or favourite it. And an extra special thanks to all my guest reviewers, I only wish I could reply to you lot too. As always i would love to hear your thoughts...**


End file.
